The invention pertains to a torsional vibration damper for the crankshaft of an internal combustion engine, the damper comprising a housing and a damper mass, which is installed in the housing and embedded in a fluid, where the damper mass is connected to the housing by a spring device with leaf springs.
A torsional vibration damper of the general type in question is known from EP 1 028 269 A1, in which a hub, designed as a torsion spring, is connected nonrotatably to the crankshaft in the axial area of one of the cranks of the crankshaft. The damper masses are connected to the hub a certain axial distance away from a connecting rod by means of balance-beam-like arms. A housing creates a space, which holds a fluid of a viscosity appropriate for damping vibrations.
A torsional vibration damper is known from DE 19 67 944, in which a secondary balance weight is guided rotatably inside a housing. The balance weight consists of a radially outer partial ring with radial locating holes, in which spring rods are supported. The outer partial ring is connected nonrotatably to a concentric, inner partial ring. The spring rods extend from the outer partial ring through the inner partial ring and into a drive component.
A viscohydraulic torsional vibration damper with leaf spring-supported balance ring is known from the document DE 28 18 295 A. The leaf springs are connected at opposite ends to a balance ring 1, and their middle sections are tightly clamped in housing slots, which cross each other at right angles.